


St. Cecilia's Texts

by CammieInTheMaking



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: How I love them, It will work out, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Ugh, jason won't die, kind of, my boys - Freeform, read it, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammieInTheMaking/pseuds/CammieInTheMaking
Summary: Different characters (always centering around Peter and Jason, obviously) having conversations over text





	St. Cecilia's Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Jason before senior year
> 
> -Peter is italics  
> -Jason is bold

August 19th 1:36 am

**you up?**

_Without you here? Of course_

**nice to see i’m good for something**

_What happened????_

**my dad again**

_Are you okay????_

**i don’t know anymore**

**make me feel better?**

_I can’t if I don’t know what happened_

**i forgot we had a dinner**

**when we got home**

**peter**

_I’m here_

**he hit me**

_Oh no, Jason!_

_I’m here_

_I wish I was there_

_I should be there_

_Oh Jason_

**it’s fine**

_No._

_No it’s not_

_That is not okay_

_You’re worth so much more than that_

**am i**

_Of course you are_

_I wish I could show you_

_I will_

_As soon as we’re back at school_

**oh no school**

**if this bruise doesn’t fade i’m screwed**

_Jason you’re going to have to hold me back_

_I might just attack your father_

**you’re sweet**

**but i don’t want you to get hurt**

_If I see him I can’t guarantee either of us will walk away unharmed_

**i guess i’ll be arriving before you then**

_Less than a week Jason_

_Less than a week until I see you again_

_Just focus on that_

**well that’s an issue**

**i can’t focus on you without… other issues pop up**

**talk to you tomorrow?**

_Definitely_

 

August 19th 7:10pm

_Feeling okay?_

**better**

**still wish you were here**

**dad’s trying to get me to put ice on my bruise**

**i’m not going to**

_Why not?_

**spite**

**if his friends see his son with a bruise on his face he’s in deep shit**

_But what about school?_

_We go back soon_

**doesn’t matter**

**i’ll say i got in a fight or something**

_Do you feel better?_

**a bit**

**it’s numb more than anything**

_You sure?_

**duty calls**

**i have to go to dinner**

**Nadia told me to tell you she misses you**

_Tell her the same from me :)_

**of course**

 

August 20th 4:56am

**you’re probably asleep**

**but i needed to tell you i miss you**

**sorry to have worried you so much**

**and before you freak the only reason i’m up so late is so i can pack now and sleep late tomorrow cuz my dad is working from home**

 

August 20th 9:18am

 _You’re probably still asleep but thank you_ _< 3_

 

August 20th 3:47pm

**< 3**

August 20th 8:29

_Sorry for the late response, I was at my grandma’s_

**and your mother never lets you go on your phone, i know**

_Sorry_

**nothing to be sorry for <3**

_I love how you’ve picked up my use of hearts_

**it’s hard to ignore**

_You know me, hard to ignore_

**especially late at night**

_If I told you my face was completely red right now would you be happy_

**yep**

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**you’ve been here for a while**

**you’ve never complained before**

_And I’m not complaining now_

**good :)**

_XD_

_I’ve got to pack_

_I can wait to be back_

***can’t**

**unless you actually can wait**

_Oh shut up I’m excited_

**make me ;)**

_I wish I could <3_

**two days**

_Two days_

**i’ll leave you to pack**

_Night Jason_

**night Peter**

August 21st 10:11

_We won’t be able to sleep in anymore_

_Ugh I don’t like waking up early_

**you like it enough**

_When I’m waking up with you_

**you will be soon enough**

_I can’t wait_

**who can?**

_Not me_

**obviously**

**shit my dad’s calling**

_good luck <3_

 

August 23rd 4:59am

**leaving the house now. flight takes off soon**

_Can’t wait. We’re driving like always_

**when do you leave**

_About an hour_

**get some sleep**

_I won’t be able to_

**well we’ll see about that**

_Tamper it down when out parents are around_

**they’ll only be there for a little while**

_It’ll still be enough to drive me crazy_

**i like you crazy**

_I know_

**i can barely stand it**

**so close yet so far**

_Now who’s being over dramatic_

**you**

**always you**

_Wow thank you so much_

**you’re welcome ;)**

_See you soon <3_

**< 3**

**i still think the hearts are a bit stupid**

_I don’t care XP_

 

August 23rd 9:50am

**i’m here**

**my dad couldn’t make it so it’s just my mom and i**

August 23rd 11:19am

_Pulling up the drive now!_

_Is your mother still here?_

**yeah**

_Damn it_

**woah pretty boy, what happened to the good Catholic?**

**your mom is still here anyway**

_Yeah I know_

**Author's Note:**

> Note that Peter has somewhat correct punctuation and Jason doesn't XD
> 
> I love them <3


End file.
